The embodiment relates to a video signal processing device and a method for executing at least one of noise reduction, enhancement, and smoothing of a video signal.
As a video signal processing device, a noise reduction circuit that reduces noise contained in a video signal, or an enhancement circuit that enhances a video signal is often used. Also, a smoothing circuit that enhances defocusing of a defocused image, or performs so-called smoothing, is sometimes used as a video signal processing device.